deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Silver
Waluigi vs Silver is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 8! Super Mario vs Sonic! These side characters collide in a match of two skill type combatants. '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Strength is one thing. Speed is another. But sometimes, the best attribute to have to your name is a never ending bag of skill. '''Boomstick: Waluigi, Luigi's lanky rival from Super Mario. ' Wiz: And Silver, the telekinetic hero from Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Waluigi (Waluigi Mario Strikers theme) '''Boomstick: That guy kinda gives me the creeps. ' Wiz: Waluigi is the perfect criminal partner for his buddy, Wario. Where Wario is all about a power game, Waluigi offers skill and agility. '''Boomstick: I guess the whole concept of this guy revolved around the line of thought that "Hey, Mario gets all the bitches and rivalries, right? Let's give Luigi a foe." I mean, shit, the guy's name is a portmanteau of 'Bad Luigi' in Japanese. ' Wiz: Although no one knows quite why, Waluigi has seemingly been in a feud with Luigi for years. And he has made it his mission to defeat Luigi, no matter the costs. '''Boomstick: At Kart racing, football and tennis. Man, if only all rivals settled their differences over a good ol' sport! Ganondorf vs Link, Frieza vs Goku, Batman vs Joker? These matches would sell out Wimbledon, I promise. ' Wiz: And yet, no matter how hard he tries, he has never properly subdued Luigi. But despite looking like the Kingdom Idiot, the man actually has some pretty impressive skills. 'Boomstick: Infiltration ain't one of 'em. ' Wiz: What? 'Boomstick: He hasn't been able to infiltrate the Smash Bros roster since its inception, yet somehow guys like Toon Link, Dr Mario and Villager have had no issue. ' Wiz: That is kind of a sensitive subject around some fans. Please, please ''don't go looking for a fight... (Waluigi Stadium) '''Boomstick: They may not give him the most terrifying figure, but those lanky legs can put in a helluva shift with kicks and reach. I mean, he is strong enough to bury a foe with a single stomp. And if there's one place you don't wanna be stuck against a guy who can kick your lights out, it's right in front of him. ' Wiz: Waluigi also has the ability to use a short range teleport as seen in Mario Strikers, though this can take a second to charge. He even possesses a skill called Wall-Luigi, which allows him to summon a protective wall behind him. However, this has limited use and does fade after a short while. 'Boomstick: Where does the wall even come from? I mean, it looks like he kinda just craps it out behind him as he runs. ' Wiz: I... er... I guess it's magic? 'Boomstick: Riiiight. Waluigi's magic wall. He can also use this magic to summon a hockey stick shaped weapon. Comes in handy when you wanna whack some heads. Or if you need to level a Behemoth. ' Wiz: He also has the ability to create a tornado. This operates both in defence and attack. Waluigi can use it to repel incoming projectiles from foes or he can be more aggressive, using the tornado to whip up his foes and launch them potentially great distances. The skill is called Whirluigi, which is arguably a better pun than Boomstick has made all season. 'Boomstick: Like to see you do better... ' Wiz: Can't be too hard, can it? 'Boomstick: Anyway, Waluigi can also use a selection of weapons like golf clubs, tennis racquets, whips and mini pots of Piranha Plants. The whip is deceptively powerful, being able to split the Mario Strikers Charged Football into six projectiles. And that thing is metallic, imagine what it'd do to flesh! ' Wiz: There are also items such as the Whiskered Eggplant. Which is a tool that Waluigi can use to force his foe to vomit uncontrollably. 'Boomstick: Look up Wiz's mum for similar results. ' Wiz: Hey! Low blow! 'Boomstick: This weapon gives Waluigi the ultimate opening and can allow him to attack his distracted enemy with a variety of his skills. That's if he isn't too busy laughing like a mad man. ' Wiz: Waluigi is incredibly arrogant. And his need for getting in people's faces can be a weakness, as he isn't actually finishing off the battle mid taunt. But despite the goofy looks, and the arrogance, he can prove to be a force to reckon with. Waluigi: Too easy, heh heh... Losers... '' Silver (His World) '''Boomstick: Trunks is a bit of a weird one. You see, he is- ' Wiz: He is not the character we are researching. This is Silver the Hedgehog: a telekinetic hero from the future of Sonic the Hedgehog's timeline. For most of his career, Silver and his friend Blaze had been combating the being known as Iblis- the creature responsible for their ruined world. 'Boomstick: You know how the story goes. Mephiles tricked Silver into hunting down Sonic to prevent the tragedy of the burning future, but after a while- and a beat down from Shadow- Silver learned that Mephiles was the one to stop. ' Wiz: Silver and Shadow, along with Sonic, combined their power to thwart Mephiles and Iblis, saving the future. But since then, he has returned to both combat and aid Sonic on different occasions. More recently, Silver lent a hand to the resistance against Infinite. 'Boomstick: Okay, his battle with Infinite wasn't his best showing, but... ' Wiz: Silver is a more than capable fighter. And thanks to a relatively unique arsenal of psychic attacks, he was able to catch the heroes and villains of Sonic's regular timeline off guard. (Crisis City) 'Boomstick: Silver has access to the bread and butter attacks in the Sonic games- those being Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes, but he can also levitate naturally, which grants him a much wider scope of the battlefield. ' Wiz: Silver can also use standard psychic abilities to create force fields. These are off both electric and fiery design but can keep out projectiles and physical attacks alike. He can also teleport short distances as well, and is relatively quick on his feet. Obviously not quite as fast as a Sonic, Shadow or Infinite, but still faster than most. 'Boomstick: A favourite attack of Silver is the Psychic Knife, which is where Silver creates a knife like projectile with his psychokinesis. The attack is then launched at great speed and power and releases small electrical discharges. ' Wiz: Silver can also use the Psycho Smash to shove enemies and items back with a strong telekinetic blast. This can paralyse foes as well, and can be often followed with a stronger attack on the now exposed target. If Silver allows himself to charge the attack properly, he can launch the target great distances. 'Boomstick: The Psycho Shock. This attack is a pretty badass trick. With the power of the Shock Bracelet, Silver can use his telekinesis to place a hand on the ground, and channel his strength through it. This in turn lets him grip and paralyse enemies in the area. This, again, serves as a move that more sets up a follow through attack. But when those follow up attacks can consist of rag dolling and crushing your foe, I don't think it's too much of an issue. ' Wiz: The attack also has a defensive purpose, swatting away projectiles that may be coming in. But a better and more signature move for Silver is ESP. With this technique, Silver unleashes a telekinetic energy that disorientates rivals, and forces them to lose their sense of direction. Most of the prior mentioned moves physically combat the foe, but this is a mind based attack. Once in an enemy's head, they have nowhere to run. 'Boomstick: Even if they did, I doubt they'd remember how to get there. But they'd be wise to remember in time to dodge the Meteor Smash. ' Wiz: Silver creates this attack by merging a collection of debris together into a large ball. This will chase down a foe unrelentingly, allowing Silver to capitalise on the distraction made. The attack may not even subside until after Silver take damage or manually decides to cease the attack. 'Boomstick: It's kinda like the iconic boulder chasing Indiana Jones. Only with telekinesis. And fur. Hey, just a question, but how many times are we gonna hear the phrase "It's no use" in this one? ' Wiz: Maybe once or twice. But why? It's not like Silver only ''says that phrase. '''Boomstick: Not according to all the master critics of Sonic 06. ' Silver: I'm going to change the future with my own hands! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Peach Beach - Mario Kart Wii '' (Wario and Waluigi Court) It just hadn't been Waluigi's day. Last in the racing, slipped on a banana as he left his vehicle and now he didn't have enough money for a boat out of here. So, being the reasonable man he is, Waluigi approached the nearest Shy Guy. He grabbed the masked man and began to shake him. "Waahhh." he complained, dropping him to the deck when he realised there was nothing of value. He then spotted a stash of coins in a trail leading to the beach. As he eagerly stretched out a hand to collect them, something pulled it away. "Whaa?" he grumbled, confused. He reluctantly chased it further, only to see the coin land in the grip of a white hedgehog. "It's not ''FAIR!" Waluigi raged, as he pulled out a Bob-omb. Silver caught sight of this from across the beach. "Take it easy! There's no need for vi-" Too late. The hedgehog flipped away from the explosion and channelled psychic energy through his body. "Alright. Here goes!" he said, stretching out a hand. FIGHT! ''' (Rival Silver) Waluigi now approached with a tennis racquet in hand. He swatted at Silver, who used his flight to keep pulling away from him. "You'll never catch me!" Silver boasted, flying at him and knocking him down with a kick. Waluigi skidded across the beach, scooping up sand in his hand. "Eat this! Hahaha!" he laughed, launching the dirt at Silver, temporarily blinding the hedgehog. Waluigi then spiked Silver into the floor and pummelled him with kicks and racquet shots. He then blasted Silver into the rocks as hard as he could. The hedgehog placed a hand on the floor, and used psychokinesis to lift the pebbles and rock from the beach head. "Oh no!" Waluigi wailed, as the pebbles smashed into him from parallel sides one by one. He tried to fend them off with his racquet, but eventually Silver was able to break through. The futuristic hedgehog then flattened Waluigi with a flying kick, skidding Waluigi across the damper part of the sand. Waluigi kipped up, and used Whirluigi. The tornado rushed Silver, who instinctively tried to counter with a Psychic Knife. The attack ate the psychic up, which amazed Silver. "I need to take him more seriously." he admitted, as he took of flying, being chased by the Whirluigi the whole time. He stopped in his tracks at a Cataquack came his way. Silver gripped the creature with psychic, leaving him exposed. Waluigi kicked him right in the face and then summoned a hockey stick, clouting Silver in the face. Silver skidded across the ground, slamming his head on a crate. Waluigi laughed, picking up another Bomb-omb and then threw it at Silver. Silver caught it, and frowned. "So eager to destroy..." he grumbled, which Waluigi found amusing. Silver launched it at him, but his anti heroic foe was proving to be more skilled than appearances suggested. He teleported behind Silver, hitting a weird looking, though effective, bicycle kick. Silver landed face first in the sand, and was then caught by the Cataquack from earlier, launching him up into the air. (Bowser Jr's Mad) Silver launched down several Psycho Smash attacks, which Waluigi evaded with nimble high steps. He then grabbed a third Bob-omb of the match and hurled it up at his airborne foe. Silver summoned a force field, which repelled the attack and allowed Silver to use a teleport of his own, landing behind Waluigi and kick him into the ocean. Silver then gripped him telekinetically, holding Waluigi's head underwater. Waluigi struggled for air, clutching at his throat and trying to claw his way out of the water. Just as he thought the last of his breaths had been taken, he mustered up the strength to call on Wall-Luigi. The wall appeared under him, allowing him to run on water for a short time. "You are kidding me." Silver complained, losing his grip. He went to grab Waluigi, but the lanky foe was far too quick with the wall behind him. Waluigi boxed him in, and then launched a selection of Bob-ombs at his feet. Silver went to fly up, being caught by the final part of the explosions. Silver bounced off the ground in front of Waluigi, right in front of his megastrike whip. The weapon snapped across Silver's back, smashing the hedgehog into a nearby crate, breaking it. He then coiled it around Silver's ankle and dragged him across the beach, smashing him face first on the beach, and then kicking him into the water. (Music Stops) As soon as Silver couldn't be seen, Waluigi dropped his whip. "Yeaaahhh! Waluigi number one!" he announced proudly. He then spat where Silver had been. "Loser." He then turned to leave. "WAH!?" he yelped in horror. Silver had teleported behind him. (Vs Iblis) And man, was he one pissed off hedgehog? He was so mad in fact, he swatted Waluigi aside with one kick. He then began to compact all the pebbles, sand and barrels he could and created a massive ball of rubble in a Meteor Smash. Waluigi wailed in fear, running from the looming attack. "It's no use!" Silver said menacingly. Waluigi made a break for the nearest vehicle he could: a Piranha Prowler. He dived into it, but something was stopping it moving. It was Silver. The psychic had grabbed the vehicle, holding it in place and crushing any dreams of an escape. "No no no no NOOOOOOO!" Waluigi whimpered, as the Meteor Smash crumbled the car. Waluigi was thrown back first into a wall, but he desperately grabbed his Whiskered Eggplant and threw it Silver's way. "No!" Silver yelled, throwing it back at Waluigi. "Waahh..." Waluigi groaned, as he clutched his stomach. He then hunched over, and vomited on the beach. He couldn't help himself. The vomit continued to flow, and Silver was going to capitalise. He telekinetically seized Waluigi's throat, trapping the vomit in his throat. Waluigi spluttered, unable to clear his airways, as Silver simply tightened his grip gradually. Eventually, after agonising seconds, Waluigi went limp, suffocated on his own vomit. Silver grimaced, as he then threw Waluigi's corpse into the sea. He then telekinetically called Waluigi's racquet to his hand. He smirked, as he discarded that too, flying off the beach as the tide rolled in. '''KO! Conclusion (Dreams of an Absolution) Boomstick: Could he not have just collapsed the guy's windpipe or something? Why do it like ''that?'' Wiz: Although Waluigi was more than met the eye, he was still light years below Silver as a combatant. Silver was quicker, stronger, smarter and had much more of a powerful arsenal. His telepathy easily trumped Waluigi's physical and weapon based arsenal. 'Boomstick: Even if Waluigi closed the distance to try his physical attacks, Silver had counter measures. His force fields were strong enough to hold off any and all of Waluigi's attacks and anything that may have gone unblocked was still not strong enough to kill him. ' Wiz: Silver has fought with, and even surpassed characters like Sonic, who are much faster than Waluigi. Sonic battled Silver twice and neither time was he able to comprehend or even cope with Silver's psychic offence. 'Boomstick: And this is a guy who took on all kinds of time manipulating, laser firing maniacs. If he couldn't hack Silver, not a chance was Waluigi going to figure it out. ' Wiz: His best bet was always going to be to fight dirty and hope one of his distractions would catch Silver off guard. But even then, as we said, there is nothing in Waluigi's arsenal that consistently beats Silver. Sure, a mountain of Bob-ombs would be effective, but it's not likely Silver would be in a position to be vulnerable to these in the first place. 'Boomstick: No matter what Waluigi came up with, Silver just had a strangle hold on this match. ' Wiz: The winner is Silver! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:P4L Season 1